Instinct and Memory
by janereid
Summary: Spencer Reid isn't normal and we all know that. But what happens when the only normal thing in Reid's life, his daughter, gets taken away from him? Annabel Lee Reid has been taken and now it's up to Reid and the team to bring Annabel home.
1. Chapter 1

Instinct and Memory

Chapter 1  
Annabel Lee Reid

The girl bustled about grabbing her keys and looked frantically around the room as she ran late. Letting a sigh pierce her ruby red lips she looked at the clock and almost kicked herself. Forgetting that yesterday was daylight savings time she also forgot that the clocks were turned back. Hearing a raspy tired voice she turned around to see her father standing behind her rubbing his naturally dark circled eyes, she realized she had awoken Doctor Spencer Reid.

"Ann, what are you doing? It's 4:30 in the morning." Spencer asked with a yawn.

"Sorry, I thought I was running late." Annabel said taking a seat on one of the barstools at the kitchen island.

"Running late?" He asked leaning against the countertop so he was in front of her this was way too early for the teen to be starting off her day even if she wanted to be early.

"Yeah I wanted to beat some traffic. I need to get to Jenson's to borrow a book for school today." The girl said referring to her favorite cafe in the suburbs of DC. She knew the owner and they were friends so it would be no problem taking the book out of the shop for the day. Even in the suburbs the traffic was horrendous!

Spencer nodded and let a small grin appear on his face. "Someone forgot that I turned the clocks back." He spoke before letting a chuckle escape his mouth.

"Oh shush, I can't remember everything like you." The girl added with a serious tone but couldn't help the corners of her mouth turning up.

Letting a tired laugh escape from his throat Dr. Reid straightened himself up and walked over to one of the pine cabinets and pulled the container of coffee off the shelf and put it on the white countertop before grabbing the coffee filters and closing the cabinet door. The not so young as he used to be doctor began to perform his magic at the coffee pot.

Annabel watched her dad briefly before setting her father's old messenger bag down on the empty barstool next to her. It was her father's messenger bag when he first started at the BAU. She found it in the back of the hall closet when she was 13 years old. When her father told her she could use it she never parted ways with it.

"So what is your day going to be like?" Spencer asked leaning against the counter once again.

"Well let us see." Annabel began. "After I pick up my book I'm going to school and try to focus on my class work." She said picking at her freshly painted nails like she always did when she was nervous. "I have my audition today remember?" She asked almost regretting the stupid question as it passed through her lips.

Spencer gave her an 'are you serious look' before he spoke. "Yes, yes I did remember. Is your violin ready to go?" He asked

"Of course. I'm just very nervous." Annabel said almost stating the obvious.

"You'll do great like you always do." Spencer said with an encouraging smile. He had always been a proud father since day one he knew Annabel was a gift to him. The first time he held her she had him wrapped around her fingers.

"Dad, can I ask you a question?" She asked toying the ring around her right ring finger, her voice shaky, her face growing pale.

"Shoot." Spencer said before reaching for two mugs. One was his own FBI mug that he had had since before Annabel was born, and Annabel's mint green mug with pale pink polkadots. Filling up the cups he handed the mug to his daughter and kept his mug close by as he opened the jar of sugar and added the sugar to his coffee and left the jar open for Annabel.

Annabel's hands shook as she put the mug down and spooned her four spoonfuls of sugar into her coffee knowing that it wasn't good for her secret and current condition. "Do you ever feel like you ruined anyone's life?" She asked causally.

"What?" He asked quickly with a frown. He leaned against the counter and looked into her eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked becoming very concerned he had never heard his daughter speak like that before. "Did something happen?" He asked quickly again.

Moving her attention to her locket she began to twist it in her fingers gently. "No, it's just for an essay." She said convincingly enough for the profiler to believe her.

"That's an odd topic." Spencer said raising an eyebrow. "There have been some cases where yes I do deal like I've ruined lives." He said softly. He knew there was more to it but decided not to push it sense it was almost 5:00 in the morning.

Annabel nodded taking a rather long sip of her coffee, letting it burn her throat. It was the closest thing to normalcy she had had in the past week so she let it sink in. Despite how great she was at lying (which she wasn't) her father could see right through her.

"Just promise me we'll really talk about it later, okay?" Spencer asked looking his daughter dead in the eyes. He knew something was totally wrong. Annabel wasn't herself, even this early in the morning there was always a spark in her eyes and lately they had been dull and barren.

"Yeah sure." Annabel said forcing a soft smile. She didn't know exactly how to talk about it. How was she going to explain what she did? How was she going to explain that she ruined her whole future?

"Well seeing that you are all ready for your day I suppose I could make you some breakfast. What would you like?" Spencer asked walking over to the refrigerator.

"Um I'm not really hungry." Annabel said biting her lip realizing just then that she gave the wrong answer.

Spencer felt his heart break a little as he frowned and sighed closing the door to the refrigerator. "Anna, please..." He started.

"Dad it's not that." Annabel quickly jumped to her defense.

The small girl had lived her whole life with low self-esteem and she always felt that she was repulsive. It was almost the 6 month mark to her relapse free Anorexia recovery. It had started a little before her 16th birthday. Her father didn't notice for 6 months and he put himself through hell when he finally did notice. Annabel remembered that day very,  
very well.

******  
_Annabel had gotten back from school a little later than usual. She had stayed after school to help some students with SAT prep and she just loved to help. Her father was on a case in Michigan and didn't expect him until the end of the week. She put the key to apartment into it's lock and opened the door. She stepped inside and closed the door behind it and locked it before putting the key back into her purse._

_The short girl tossed her messenger bag on the tan leather couch and proceeded to walk to one of the many bookshelves that lined the apartment's walls and pulled out one of her favorites. Ignoring the pain in her empty stomach she sat down on the couch and opened the book. Before her eyes met any printed word she noticed the distinct yellowing of her nails. It was a symptom she knew her father would notice soon. She put down the book and walked to her bedroom to get some nail polish._

_With her hands shaking she returned to the living room but something stopped her in her tracks. She couldn't realize why she didn't make or why she wasn't moving until she looked around and realized she was on the floor. She tried to stand but her legs just wouldn't move. It wasn't just her legs, it was her arms as well. The weakness and exhaustion finally caught up to her._

_Before she could think of a way to stand she heard the door open and close. Annabel heard the door lock and her name being called. There was something different about the voice, it wasn't warm like her father's normal tone, tired and scarred like when her father came home from a bad case, it was concern and knowing that filled her father's voice. When she finally saw Spencer she wasn't surprised to see that he wasn't surprised to see her on the floor, her skin pale, the natural dark circles around and under her eyes were darker. What did surprise her was that she felt a warm was around her cold body and hot labored breathing on the top of her head._

_She was being held by her father, protectively at that. Annabel then knew that he knew. She heard his breathing and a few sniffled before feeling hot tears dampen the top of her head. This sent Annabel over the edge of composure and she then broke down. She let the tears flow into sobs and she grabbed a fistful of her father's cardigan._

_After what felt like an eternity she felt the breathing of her father steady and return to normal but the tightness of his arms remained._

_"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I never noticed, I know all if the signs, statistics, symptoms and I never even picked up on it." Spencer said with pain ravaging his voice._

_"Daddy don't." Annabel said in between sobs. The affect she actually had on people was a strong one. It never really hit her until now. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She sobbed into her father's shoulder._

_Spencer picked up his daughter who probably didn't way more than 95 pounds. He carried her over to the couch and sat her in his lap like he used to when she was a little girl. He rubbed her back and held her close to him as she cried. "We are going to get you help." He said softly letting Annabel cry._

Snapping back into reality Annabel looked at her father before sighing. "I'll have eggs dad." She said before coving her her mouth with the coffee mug. Spencer gave a slight nod before preparing his daughter breakfast.

As soon as she smelt the eggs fry Annabel hid the nausea and kept her nose in her mug. Everything lately made her stomach turn, especially in the morning, not really a surprise to her. When she watched her father make two plates and hand one to her she dug her fork in and pulled up a tiny bite. Knowing how this mean was going to turn up she are the bite quickly. It wasn't until maybe two bites later when she felt it start to come back up. Jumping to her feet Annabel ran down the hall to the nearest bathroom where she spilled what little she had to eat into the toilet. Flushing away the vomit Annabel looked in the mirror before grabbing her toothbrush and toothpaste. After scrubbing her teeth and mouth she spit out the access tooth paste and rinsed the toothbrush. Just as she was about to fix her hair again she heard a soft knock at the door.

"Annabel?" Her father asked "What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked trying to open the door.

Annabel quickly opened the door and forced a soft smile. "Yeah, great." She said leaning against the doorframe.

"You got sick." He said giving her a look.

"Dad don't worry it's just my nerves. I'm okay honestly." Annabel said giving Spencer a reassuring look.

Spencer nodded buying into it. "Alright, just promise me you'll eat something before you go to school." He said giving up the hopes that she would eat the eggs he made her.

Annabel nodded before quickly fixing her hair and grabbed the black cropped leather jacket that she had left on the bathroom door. Slipping on the jacket she made her way past her father and to the kitchen where she grabbed the messenger bag off the barstool and slipped it over her head and onto her shoulders. Annabel grabbed her keys and started for the door when she heard a voice behind her. She turned around and saw her father approaching her at the door.

"Annabel wait." Spencer said before walking over to his daughter and pulling her into a bear hug.

Annabel smiled and hugged her father back before pulling out of the hug. "I'll stop by the BAU after my audition." She said opening the door.

"Knock em' dead, Pumpkin." Spencer said with a smile holding the door open for her "Love you."

"Love you too dad. I'll see you around 5:00." She said with a smile before walking down the hall to the stairwell.

Little did the Reid's know that that wouldn't be happening.


	2. Chapter 2

**Instinct and Memory**

**Chapter 2 **

**She Probably Doesn't Know What Late Means. **

It was around 7:00 AM when Spencer walked into the bullpen with his coffee in hand. He made his way to his desk and looked at the stack of files sitting on top of it. Sighing when he realized today would be a paperwork day.

Spencer slumped down into his chair and places his coffee on the desk. He smiled seeing the several photos of Annabel and himself through out the years. He remembered every single picture like it was yesterday. His favorite was a picture that was taken of the two last year when they went on vacation to London. This was a little over a year ago when the two thought it would be fun to spend New Years there. He leaned back in his seat and started to slip into the memory.

"_Dad! Hurry! It's going to be noon soon and I want a picture at Big Ben with the arms at twelve!" Annabel insisted as she drug her father by the hand making it to the spot where she wanted to be. _

_"Anna, we have five minutes." Spencer chuckled and let his daughter take him wherever she wanted to. Once he was released from her grasp he shoved his hand in his pockets and looked down at her. "What do you want to talk about? We have time to kill." _

_He watched as Annabel shrugged her shoulders and crossed her arms out of habit. "It's up to you." She said looking up at her father. _

_"Have you thought about what you want to go to college for?" He asked sparking curiosity inside of him. The last time he asked his daughter what she wanted to be when she grew up Annabel was 10 and she wanted to be a professional chess player. _

_"Actually I have." Annabel said with a bubbly tone to her voice. "I want to study linguistics and criminology." She said with a glowing smile that had noting but hopes to make her father proud; and she had gotten what she had wished for._

_Spencer couldn't help but wear a sense of pride on his face. A stranger could tell he was a proud father from a mile away just by seeing his expression. "Really? And why is that?" He asked with a grin that spread from eat to ear._

_"Well I find it interesting. I also like words and reading. This will help me branch off into Linguistic Forensics. I also find serial killers interesting." She said with a small bush. "Not that they are cool it's just that I want to understand how and why they can murder people." _

_Spencer nodded "I understand. But what made you want to help people for a living?" He asked her. _

_"Well for the longest time I've watched you do your job. You're so brave and humble and interesting. You study serial killers for a living, save lives, get to carry a gun." Annabel said half teasing on the last part. _

_Spencer was about to say something else but noticed they had one minute until the clock struck noon. He quickly found a nice civilian to take their photo. _

Spencer smiled just looking at the photo. She was just so happy and he was as well. He took a sip of his coffee before starting on his paper.

Detail after detail he followed up on every case he had been on in the past three months. Just thinking about them made the genius cringe. He was good at hiding his demons at work but at home they didn't exist. His daughter brought the best out of him.

The genius looked around the room before glancing at the clock and reading that it was noon. He didn't have to see the clock to tell what time it was, it stomach told him with no problem. Grabbing his bad spencer arose from his seat and headed to the door before hearing his name being called. He looked over seeing his best friend.

"Reid you going out for lunch?" Morgan asked catching up to Spencer.

"Yeah, would you like to join me?" Spencer asked with a small smile. He needed a distraction from the horrors that plagued him for the past hours.

"Sure, there's this new pizza place down town and in sure you'll love it." Morgan suggested as he pressed the elevator button.

When the doors opened both men stepped inside and watched as the doors closed. They remained silent until they reached the ground floor where they exited the elevator and walked out to Spencer's car.

After Reid pulled out of the parking lot he started to drive and listened to the directions Morgan gave him. After several minutes the two agents parked the car in front of the restaurant and went inside. Being that it was a seat yourself kind of deal they picked a booth by the front window and waited to be served.

Two cups of coffee and several failed pickup lines Morgan used on the waitress the pizza finally arrived and the two began to eat. Everything was silent until Morgan spoke up.

"So is Annabel still seeing that Marcus boy?" Derek asked with distaste. Reid didn't blame him and he certainly shared the same feelings Morgan did about the boy. There were very few people in this earth that Spencer Reid truly hated and Marcus Fillmore was at the top of that very short list.

"Nope." Spencer said with a grin spreading across his face "she broke it off a few weeks ago but..." He said before trailing off into his own mind. Something was different about that night.

_Spencer was in the kitchen cleaning up after another lonely dinner. Annabel had been out to dinner with Marcus again, he didn't like that kid he was nothing but trouble. He sighed and leaned against the counter thinking about the boys his princess had dated before. All of them were boys Annabel thought she could fix and none of them worked out and it left her heartbroken beyond any repair he could offer. He would have to watch her sulk each time for days on end after these break ups. His thoughts were interrupt when he heard the door open and close. Looking up he saw Annabel, her hair in one long braid, and her casual pink dress in its place like it had been when she left a few hours ago. _

_"Hey dad." Annabel greeted with a stoic tone. _

_"Anna, what's wrong?" Spencer asked with worry coating his voice, he knew there was something wrong, father's intuition. _

_"Nothing." She said putting a soft smile on across her face. Annabel was feeling successful that her father didn't catch the fear that she had buried deep inside of her stomach ._

_Spencer saw the heartbreak in his daughter's eyes knowing that it only meant one thing; she and Marcus were done. Not that he was complaining, in fact, he could of danced or back flipped his way to the nearest Starbucks for a celebration coffee, but he refrained for his daughter's sake. "Sorry, Pumpkin." He said as warmly as he could before extending his arms to Annabel. _

_Annabel could never refuse a hug from her dad, especially in a time like this. The brunette quickly walked over to her father and wrapped her arms around his lanky frame and she felt his arms tightly hold her in the next way they could; protectively. She didn't speak she just hugged him and let him hold her close. She didn't want to tell him what Marcus threatened, she couldn't, she was a big girl and could take care of herself, besides, Marcus was all talk. There was also something else eating away at Annabel, something she knew she had to tell her father about before it showed itself to Spencer. Not now though, soon, but not now she needed to be held. She was just grateful that Marcus didn't know. _

_Spencer stroked his daughter's hair gently. He was thankful that there weren't any tears, well, yet that is. He knew it must of been very bad because she was clinging onto him for dear life. Something was very off, something had to of scared her to be this clingy. "Tell me what happened." He finally said softly. _

_"He was just rude that's all." Annabel said into her father's chest. She wasn't lying but that was also an understatement. "Let's just forget it okay?" _

_Spencer nodded and rubbed his daughter's back. Deciding not to press the issue was best for the time being._

"Yoo-hoo, Reid." Derek said waving a hand in front of his friend's face.

Spencer immediately snapped back from his thoughts when sensing the movement in front of his face. "Sorry." He muttered before taking a small sip of his coffee.

"What were you thinking about?" Derek asked leaning back into his seat. He knew the look on Spencer's face all too well. It was a look that translated to analyzation, wonder, and recollection.

"Nothing it's just when she came home from her date with Marcus, the night she broke up with him." He clarified "She didn't really react the way she usually does." He explained and paused briefly as Morgan's expression changed to curiosity. "You know how she usually cries, and mopes around for a week or so, right? Well she didn't, she came through the door with the weirdest expression on her face and when I apologized and offered a hug she took it."

Derek sipped his coffee listening to his friend. He had a child, but not a teenager yet, which he was thankful for. His son just turned five about three months ago, he and Penelope were grateful to have eight more years of innocent, chaotic peace. "What's do bad about that? She always hugs you."

"It's not that." Reid sighed softly "It's the way she hugged me that throws me off. She hugged me tightly and didn't let go for at least ten minutes. The only time she hugs me is when she is terrified beyond belief, and or regretting something she did."

Derek scratched the back of his neck as he processed this. "Why didn't you talk to her?" He asked

Spencer shrugged and was about to speak when the waitress arrived with the pizza. After the waitress left Spencer began to say what he was going to say before the waitress showed up. "I didn't think it was really the right thing to do at the time." He said with yet another shrug as he took a slice of pepperoni and mushroom pizza and placed it on his plate.

Derek mirrored the doctor's actions before turning his attention back to his friend. "If you knew something was up then that shouldn't have mattered."

Spencer couldn't help but laugh lightly and shake his head from side to side. "Derek you have a five year old son, not a seventeen year old girl. You have no idea how many wrong things you can say to one directly after a breakup."

"You have me on that one." Derek replied with a small chuckle.

Both agents engaged in chitchat for the remainder of the lunch. They discussed fatherhood, cases they were working on, and complained about the paperwork day that they had to go and finish at Quantico in a half hour.

The two profilers entered the bullpen around two o'clock after their lunch break they also returned to their respective desks and resumed their paperwork. Despite how painfully boring this was the hours seemed to fly by and before they knew it, it was five fifteen and Spencer started to feel something in his gut, something heavy, something that started to eat him alive; something was wrong.

The expression in his face wasn't shy, and his coworkers noticed.

"Pretty Boy, what's wrong?" Derek asked looking over at his friend.

"Annabel, she isn't here. She said that she would be here at five; it's five fifteen now." He answered biting his bottom lip softly.

"Reid, it's fifteen minutes." Derek assured him even though he knew the wasn't normal for Annabel, she was always on time at the latest. The girl lived by the philosophy known as; to be on time is to be late, to be early is to be on time. "We're all allowed to be late once."

"She probably doesn't even know what late is." Spencer replied before leaning back into his seat, trying to relax.

**A/N : sorry this is shorter than I wanted it to be but I promise the next chapter will be longer! Please Review, thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Instinct and Memory **

**Chapter 3**

**Don't Promise Me Anything**

**A/N: Thanks for all of the follows and the reviews, it means so much!**

**Also a big shout out to **

**Crime-ShowAddiction**

**for all of the future ideas and inspiration! Also check out the story she is writing Drowning In My Past; it's an awesome Reid Sister fic. Done forget that I have an update form for this story! It's an easier and better way for me to keep you guys updated better than by a chapter. Thanks again and don't forget to review! **

Spencer spent the next hour pacing back and forth in the bullpen. She was never late, did she forget? No, she wouldn't forget, she had her audition after school and she was coming to the BAU directly after to tell him how she did.

"Kid, she might have forgot." Derek said as he watched his friend pace continuously. "Seriously, you're going to ware a whole in the floor sit down."

"No, she never forgets important things." He sighed before sitting back down in his chair. "I'm done with my work, I'm going to head out early. If Hotch asks tell him I had a family emergency." Reid said throwing his messenger bag over his shoulder and walked out of the bullpen. Something was wrong he could feel it. He had the feeling before and it resulted in tragedy. He quickly made his way to his car and climbed in the passenger seat and tossed his messenger bag into the backseat before driving out of the building's parking garage.

He didn't have any reason to be this concerned but he had his instinct, and the feelings in the pits of our stomachs, the hairs on the back of our necks, and anxiety never failed the human race before, and it didn't plan to start now. Spencer needed a distraction and he knew it and decided to focus on the things that aided comfort; statistics and facts.

-The most densely populated state in the U.S. is New Jersey with an average of 1,143.9 people per square mile.

-Approximately 400,000 people each year are bitten by venomous snakes; approximately half of them will die. (The majority of these people live in Asia and Africa.)

-In chess, there are 169,518,829,100,544,000,000,000,000,000 ways to play the first ten moves.

-It would take 7 billion particles of fog to fill a teaspoon.

-Only 6% of all coupons printed are ever redeemed.

-You blink 10,000,000 times every year.

-57% of women would rather go on a shopping spree than have sex.

-35% of people watching T.V. yell at it.

-About 8,000 Americans are injured by musical instruments each year.

-The world has been at peace only 8% of the time over the last 3,500 years.

-In the average lifetime, a person will walk the equivalent of 5 times around the equator.

- A pillow can contain up to 300,000 dust mites, your quilt 700,000 and your mattress 2 million.

-23% of employees say they have had sex in the office.

-85% of the men who cheat on their wives die while having sex.

-You'll eat about 35,000 cookies in your lifetime.

-36% of Americans claim that God has spoken to them.

-The human brain is 80% water.

-Up to 25% of hospital keyboards carry the MRSA infection.

-On average, a 4-year-old child asks 437 questions a day.

-More than 2500 left handed people are killed every year from using right handed products.

Soon these statistics had to leave him as he quickly parked his car in front of his apartment complex and saw Annabel's car parked in it's usual spot. Funny, this should have relaxed the doctor but it only made him feel worse. He jumped out of his car slamming the door shut before walking quickly inside and he practically ran up to the second floor to his door and quickly unlocked it and entered his apartment closing the food behind him.

"Annabel!" He nearly screamed as he frantically looked around the room and jogging down the hall, looking into each room to find no sign of her.

Maybe she did forget, it's normal. She just went out with a friend, that was possible, it was also possible that her friend would have picked her up, right? After all she was busy socially and he hasn't checked on the fridge for a note.

"Annabel?" He called out again walking down the hallway to the living room and stopped in his tracks. What he saw confirmed that there was something seriously wrong.

Sitting on the kitchen counter were the items that Annabel never left the house without;her bag and her cellphone.

This sent Spencer into a panic as he quickly pulled his phone out of his back pocket and dialed Morgan. And after what seemed like an eternity he finally heard the other end connect.

"Reid what's going on?" Derek asked as soon as he answered

"She's gone Derek, she's gone and its not right." Spencer said as he walked into the living room and sat down. He had been feeling faint suddenly and decided that this was the best option.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Derek asked a little louder than Spencer needed. "Sorry, man." He friend could sense the wince. "But I need you to clarify what you mean by gone."

Spencer suddenly felt a rush of agitation flow over him. "I don't know Derek let's start with the definition of gone. Gone; no longer present, departed. It's origin is Old English derived from Germanic and Dutch related roots. Let's use it in a sentence; Jimmy was gone because his mother made him come home at seven. Does that clarify 'gone' enough, Derek?" Reid rambled furiously.

"Calm down, kid. I'll be over soon." Before Spencer could say anything else the line went dead.

Spencer slid his phone into his pocket and closed his eyes. How could this be happening? He just saw her this morning, they made plans, why wasn't she here now? The feeling he had was eating him alive. The only time he had this feeling didn't have a happy ending, it ended in tragedy.

_Spencer was sitting in a chair next to his wife in the doctor's office and his leg was shaking a mile minute. He never thought he would be here, waiting for news like this. He looked over at Agatha, his light, and his world, the mother of his child. How could this be happening to her? _

_"Spence." Agatha said taking her husband's hand "You're going to burn a hole in the floor." _

_Squeezing her hand lightly Spencer smiled softly "Sorry, I'm just worried and nervous."_

_"Hey, now." She said softly "I'm going to be fine, no matter what it is." _

_Spencer sighed and looked down watching his leg shake. He knew what she was doing, she did it all the time. The assurances that she herself didn't know if she could keep. _

_"Spence look at me." Agatha said softly again before smiling when she finally saw her husband's eyes. "There they are, the only thing that can make or break me." _

_Spencer couldn't help but smile a little. No matter what the situation was she could always make him feel better. "They are just eyes, my dear." _

_"Not just any eyes." She giggled "They are your eyes. Those beautiful hazel eyes are what keeps me on my toes." _

_"Really?" He asked "I thought it was my daredevil personality and actions." Spencer teased with a smirk plastered on his face. _

_Agatha couldn't help but giggle once more. "You're a piece of work ." _

_"The same goes to you, ." Spencer shot back with another playful tease at the ER doctor. _

_Agatha was going to say something but her thoughts were interrupted with her doctor entered the room sat down in front if them, her face bared an expression that hinted of dread but at the same time it hinted with some gleam of confidence. " ?" Agatha asked breaking the silence, she wanted this over and done with. _

_"The results from the biopsy for the tumor we removed from your breast has come in and I'm afraid it's a malignant tumor." answered without beating around the bush. _

_"Malignant?" Spencer repeated questionably. _

_"Malignant tumors are canc-" started to explain before she was cut off. _

_"I know what it means, but are you sure? I mean look at her, she doesn't look like she's dying. There has to be a mistake in the results." Spencer argued trying to refuse the idea that his wife was just diagnosed with breast cancer, trying to find fault in the diagnosis, or at least put it off. _

_"Spencer." Agatha quickly snapped. There was only one time she has ever witnessed him react like this. Once she grabbed Spencer's hand and gave him the 'Shut Up' look Agatha quickly looked back at her doctor. "I'm so sorry."_

_Letting out a small, light hearted laugh, the doctor smiled warmly; this only made Spencer more irate. "I'm not offended, . Believe me I have had husbands and wives who have almost punched a hole in the wall out of frustration. And denial is a natural and normal feeling after being diagnosed, especially in spouses. But I do bring good news as well. You have stage 2 breast cancer, this has a very high survival rate at 81%." _

_"That's great." Agatha smiled softly and looked over at her husband who seemed to be rather emotionless. There was no expression, no color, he looked catatonic. "Spencer?" She _

_asked squeezing his hand gently._

_"What?" Spencer asked snapping back to reality. _

_"You looked a little faint, Dr. Reid." said looking over him. "Are you alright." _

_"I'm fine." He quickly responded and remained silent the rest of the appointment and even on the car ride home. He couldn't believe this was happening to his wife. Why? Agatha was the most gentle, caring, compassionate, loving woman in the world._

_Later that night Spencer found himself sitting in bed looking as catatonic as he was before. Soon he felt a soft gentle hand on his shoulder. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked over to see it was his beautiful wife. _

_Agatha wore a warm, soft smile as she looked at her husband. "You might as well call me Katniss Everdeen because the odds are in my favor." _

_Spencer couldn't help the corners of his mouth turning upwards as he listened to her. "That's not funny, Agatha." _

_"You know it was, come on Spence, don't act like this, you only call me Agatha when you're mad at me." She said leaning her head on her husband's shoulder. _

_"You know I'm not mad at you." Spencer sighed. "I'm just trying to let it sink in." _

_"Spencer, I don't need to be a profiler to see that there is something else on your mind." Agatha pointed out. _

_Before Spencer could argue he found himself crying. He found himself hugging his wife close and tight. When he felt the small, warm arms that belonged to his wife hug him tightly he started to steady his breathing. "I can't lose you, Aggie, I can't." _

_"You won't, Spence." Agatha said into her husband's neck. "I'm not going anywhere." _

Spencer felt himself snap out of his thoughts when he heard a knock at the door. He quickly stood up and went to answer it. As soon as he did he moved aside to allow Morgan to enter.

"What exactly are you planning on doing." Spencer asked closing the door behind them.

"I'm going to stay here with you until she gets back." He said walking to the kitchen and began to make a pot of coffee.

"Derrick, she isn't coming back. Look." He said pointing to the bag and phone. "You know she never leaves the house with our those. Her car is also parked out front."

"Maybe she just went out for a run. She's been doing that lately."

"She would have left a note." Spencer said pacing the apartment.

"Reid, she'll be home. I promise."

"Don't promise me anything Derrick." He snapped before he stormed off to the bathroom to splash some water on his face before another memory took hold.

_Spencer was sitting at his wife's bedside, or deathbed that is. He had sent Annabel home with Penelope for the night, he didn't want her to spend the night in the hospital, or see her mother die. The doctors knew, Spencer knew, Agatha even knew that tonight was it. It took all the profiler had to remain calm and collected, but he was doing it for his wife. He held her hand and kissed it every now and again. _

_"Spence." Agatha said softly and hoarsely. "I need you to listen to me." _

_Spencer couldn't help but smile softly. Despite her condition she still found the strength to order him around, not that he would complain or want it any other way. "What is it, beautiful?" _

_"I need you to know that I love you very, very much." She said "I also love Annabel very much to. I know she knows this but I need you to remind her every now and again, always tell her how proud I am of her. I know that she is going to grow up and make the world a better place, no matter what she does Spencer, remind her of that." _

_Spencer nodded his head biting the inside of his cheek to try and stop the inevitable tears. _

_"I also need you to know that you were the greatest thing that ever happened to me." Agatha said now with tears streaming down her face. _

_Spencer couldn't hold them back anymore. The tears broke as if an over flowed dam burst. "Aggie." He choked out as he gripped onto her hand. "I love you so much." _

_"I love you too, don't ever forget that." Agatha said before spencer leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. _

_"Don't go Addie." Spencer sobbed into her hair. _

_"I'll always be here." She replied softly and quietly."_

"Where are you now" Spencer asked sliding down to the bathroom floor.


End file.
